Its Not Over Yet
by SpellBound05
Summary: [MEAN GIRLS] The Plastics are recruiting a new gang of Plastics...What's North Side High to do?


**A/N: Low and behold: The first "Mean Girls" fanfic. Enjoy! And please note that the Plastics never broke up, and solved there problems in some magical way that I will always and forever fail to mention. Sorry.

* * *

**

The first day of school. One of the best and worst days of the year. Good, though, because 1. You have an awesome tan and your hair looks highlighted, 2. You get to see all of your friends from last year, and 3., Ehh...well, there won't be a three.

Bad, because 1. summer is over of course, 2. your trip to the Carribean is cut dead short, and 3. because if you're a girl who goes to a certain Illinois High School, you know its time again to face the all mighty rule of The Plastics.

* * *

For the many of you who don't know, The Plastics are the most popular and glamorous group of girls in the whole school. If North Side High were US Weekly, they would always be on the front cover. So why are they called the Plastics, you ask? Well, there skin is _so_ shiny it looks fake and like plastic. Really weird. I bet you're wondering what "the all mighty rule of The Plastics" is supposed to mean. I will warn you right now, those girls are horrible, and probably the worst people you will _ever_ meet. I suppose you could say that The Plastics are an elite group of Seniors. Hardly anyone is _ever_ accepted in. They are caniving little slutty whores, to say the least, but they would be nothing without they're Queen Bee, Regina George.

* * *

Regina is the reason why many girls at North Side have left the school to get mental therapy. Regina George is evil. If Regina George was a contagious disease, you would be stone cold dead ten minutes after you catch her. I will warn you right now, _never_ cross paths with this girl, she will make your school life a living hell. And maybe your life outside of school too. So hang onto your boyfriend, and don't blink, because if you do, there's a 99 chance that when you open your eyes again, he will be long gone. One time, in first grade, she put gum in this girl's hair just because Regina didn't get to answer a question and the girl got picked instead. The girl had to shave her head bald. And Regina only got worse. She made her parents give her the master bedroom of their mansion.Regina George's life is perfect. She has long blonde hair, sparkling white teeth, a trim waist, long legs, and flashing blue eyes that usually get her anything her heart desires. She is so perfect, girls shudder. It's seriously _that_ scary. If she says she's cold, with the snap of her fingers, the entire football team is drooling and fighting to give Regina their letterman jacket.

Gretchen Wieners is Regina's best friend. Gretchen is usually Regina's source of gossip, when Regina's not out spreading rumours about people. Gretchen is the richest because her father invented the Toaster Strudel. She's also just as pretty as Regina, with chestnut brown shoulder-length hair and bright green eyes.One thing that probably seperates Regina and Gretchen most is the fact that Gretchen is way more likely to have feelings. Trust me, Regina George lacks both feelings and a heart. Where her heart should be sits a block of ice. Gretchen can be a bit clingy at times though, as if she works for Regina's friendship. But we all know that Regina would be nothing without her "crew."

Karen Smith is probably the dumbest person you will ever meet. Let's face it: the lights are on, but nobodys home. The only reason that she is in the Plastics is because she is gorgeous. She looks basically like Regina, but her blue eyes are bigger and don't look evil. Karen is considered by Regina, "The sluttiest," but I'm sure many would say otherwise.

Then there is the controversial Cady Heron, newest to The Plastics. When she first arrived at North Side from Africa, she seemed normal, like everyone else. Cady has dark red hair and stunningly pretty blue eyes, and Regina deemed her worthy of having lunch with The Plastics.It all went downhill from there, unfortunatley. She became a bitch just like the rest of them, and even was Queen Bee for a short amount of time. I guess Regina saw that weird "potential" in Cady and that's why she took her on. Cady scares girls almost as much as Regina does.

* * *

This first day at North Side was what you could call "a first of first days."

This first day, The Plastics were recruiting replacements for the next year.

* * *


End file.
